Dream
by TheTruthBetween
Summary: Sue has a dream that changes her life. Note the rating.


**My first STFBE story.**

Sue jerked awake with a gasp, sitting bolt upright in bed, her heart pounding, breathing harsh as the murkiness lifted from her brain and she recognised her surroundings more. Her room. Her bed. She was alone. It was just a dream.

Letting herself fall backwards, she lay sprawled over the bed as images from her dream started to come back to her. The passionate kisses. The touch that felt so real that she could feel the residual warmth. Fingers trailing down her arms, then up her thighs.

The straps of her nightgown had been guided down by sure hands, and soft lips traced her shoulders, along her collarbones, then down between her breasts. She had moaned, and the body above hers settled more firmly on her, allowing her to feel the hard muscles and smooth skin. The caressing hands moved along her body again, collecting the nightgown and dragging it down to her waist, baring her breasts.

The rough feeling of whisker stubble raked across her chest and she shrunk back, then the feeling was gone, replaced by the lips again, and a finger spelling S-O-R-R-Y across her stomach. She relaxed, then tensed again as the lips brushed her nipple, causing her to arch and moan.

As her mysterious lover tended to both breasts with his mouth, switching back and forth, his hands pushed the bottom half of her nightgown up to join the rest of it around her waist. One hand leaving her to tend to her nipples simultaneously with his mouth, the other leisurely ran up and down her thigh, first the outside, then slowly migrating to the inside.

"Please," she had breathed, unsure, at first, if her had heard her, then his hand moved further, fingers barely dipping into her wetness, and she had jerked.

Then his hand was on her, caressing, entering her with his fingers, and she couldn't think. The sensation was so strong, everything else dropping away, until she finally climaxed, the world turning to white light, aware of only her lover and her pleasure.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she immediately saw the need and want in his eyes. She let one hand trail down his body, and when she touched him for the first time, he shuddered, his head dropping. She knew he was close himself, and she knew she had to feel him inside her.

Parting her thighs, she had guided him over her; into her. Her mouth open, a half cry poured from her throat as he entered her, taking her completely. Claiming her.

Her own pleasure building again, she had gasped when he kissed her, then again when one hand rediscovered her breast, toying with the still-hard nipple. They fell into a natural rhythm together, moving slowly at first, then speeding up as they both became more aroused. When his hand dropped from her breast, to where they were joined, an inarticulate sound was ripped from her; somewhere between a whimper, cry and grunt, it was pure desire and need.

She opened her eyes as much as she could, needing to see her lover. His lips were moving, saying words she couldn't make out, her mind too far gone in her pleasure. They moved harder together, and she could feel herself spiraling out of control for the second time. Dimly, through her own climax, she felt him shudder above her, inside her; she felt his pleasure joining with her own.

Then she woke up.

Levi's nose against her hand made Sue turn. Her gaze caught on her alarm clock, and with shock, she realized it was time to get up. She had spent almost two hours reliving her dream. But what bothered her the most, aside from how arousing it was, was the fact that she couldn't remember her dream-lover's face, only how he felt against her, inside her.

* * *

Sue was beginning to think Jack was a sadist. Why she had ever agreed to go running with him was beyond her. She was bent over, hands on her knees, gasping for breath. Levi stood next to her, grinning his doggy grin, his tail wagging. Glancing up slightly when Jack waved a hand in her line of vision, she saw him sign, 'Are you okay?'

"Please," she breathed, still trying to get air into her lungs. "No more." When there was no answer from Jack, Sue peeked up at him through her bangs, frowning when she saw him staring at her, as though he had just seen a ghost. "Jack?" she asked, standing upright and feeling a twinge in her calf. That was going to hurt later.

Jack shook his head slightly. "I... Sorry, I thought... I mean, I didn't think the run would be that big of a real."

Sue frowned again, knowing Jack was lying, but unable to figure out why, or what the truth was. "I guess I'm more out of shape than I thought," she joked. For some reason the comment brought to mind her dream, and she shook her head slightly to lose the image.

"Sue? Something wrong?"

"No," Sue answered, only half-honest. "Just remembering a dream I had last night."

Jack's face became slightly guarded. "Oh? What about?"

Sue felt her face heating up. "Nothing much. I just don't know who the other person in it was, and it's bugging me." She shook her head again. "Anyway. I should head back home." She started to turn, and cried out softly as the twinge in her calf made itself known with a vengeance.

Catching her before she could hit the ground, Jack held Sue tight against his chest. Making sure she could see his mouth, he said, "Here, I'll walk you home."

By the time they got to the apartment Sue shared with Lucy, she was leaning heavily on Jack, his arm about her waist. Sue smiled as Jack helped her get settled on the couch, then she called out to Lucy.

Jack frowned, then asked, "Didn't you say Lucy would be here when you got back?"

"She said she would."

Neither saying anything else, Sue watched Jack look for Lucy. When he came back from the kitchen, he was holding a piece of paper. Handing it to Sue, she read the note aloud. "Sue, something came up. I'll be back around ten. Luce."

"I guess this means I'm on my own until ten, huh?" Sue commented, started when Jack grabbed her arm.

"I'm not gonna leave you here, injured, and go out on my merry way, Sue. I'll stay here until Lucy gets back."

Feeling obliged to offer a token protest, although secretly pleased, Sue said, "Jack, you don't have to, I'll be fine."

Jack held up a hand to silence her. "I'm not taking no for an answer," he said simply. Sue smiled. "And since I'm here, and since I'm the one who made you injure yourself, I'll even give you one of my world famous massages."

Sue's eyes widened. "Massages?"

"Yup." Jack nodded. Maneuvering Sue so she was lengthwise across the couch, he sat at the other end and pulled her injured leg onto his lap, lightly running his hand over the protesting muscle, slowly building pressure until he was carefully working away the knot.

Sue's eyes drifted shut, enjoying the feel of Jack's hands on her skin, warming the muscles in her calf and working out the tension. Suddenly her mind flashed back to part of her dream, of her lover running his hands over her legs. She tensed, opening her eyes and staring at Jack.

"Sue?" Jack frowned. "What's wrong."

"Nothing," Sue protested, swinging her leg from Jack's lap. "That felt great, it helped a lot. Thanks." Having said that, she turned her head, avoiding his gaze.

His hand on her shoulder made Sue twist away slightly, still not looking at him. Apparently insistent, Jack grabbed Sue's chin, turning her head to face him.

"It's the dream, isn't it?" he asked, staring straight into her eyes, which widened in almost-fear.

"Dream?" Sue could feel her voice tremble and hoped that Jack hadn't heard it, although the softening in his features told her he did.

Jack nodded. "I think I had the same one."

"I-I don't..."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Sue," Jack pointed out. To prove his point, he slowly traced the word 'sorry' over Sue's t-shirt covered stomach. She trembled.

"Jack," she whispered.

He placed a finger across her lips. "Shhh... don't say anything. I know."

When his lips touched hers it was like a benediction, a release, everything she felt for him came out in a rush of air, a sob, followed by a passionate kiss.

Sue opened her eyes when she felt Jack stiffen and start to pull away from her. Movement over his shoulder drew her attention, and she managed to focus her eyes enough to make out the shocked expression on Lucy's face, the lips saying, "Oh my God," then the huge grin that took over her friend's face.

Jack no longer covering her, Sue was suddenly aware of her top bunched up just under her breasts, and quickly pulled it down. She felt shy and very self-conscious of her appearance, her lips feeling swollen from kissing Jack, her nipples hard with arousal, a very faint sheen of perspiration across her skin.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Lucy said slowly, glancing back and forth between Jack and Sue.

Sue watched her leave, then turned to Jack, seeing the bright red of his face. "Jack?"

"She, uh... told us to, uh, not make too much noise."

Sue blushed as well, although she couldn't help the warmth spreading in her chest. She was in love, and her best friend was happy as could be for her.

"I better go," Jack said, glancing toward the door.

"Yeah," Sue agreed, slightly disappointed, but knowing that, even if she and Jack had made love in their dream, reality would have to wait.


End file.
